Time can heal, but this won't
by Dellinah
Summary: Moon Dancer's thoughts when Twilight apologized.


**It's been quite a while since I wrote anything for the MLP fandom. I watched "Amending fences" again and had this idea. Both Twilight and Moondancer remind me a lot of myself, so I just had to do this.**

 **One shot, one sided Moondancer/Twilight monologue. Moondancer's point of view. Inspired by the song "Bad blood" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

You can't just come here and say you're sorry.

Yes, I know you didn't know what friendship was back then. Please, I know better than anyone that you didn't appreciate your old friends. If you did, you would have bothered to show up for my party.

You're sorry you didn't show up, of course. You're sorry about everything? Seriously?

So you're sorry you left me alone. You're sorry you left town without even saying goodbye. You're sorry for humiliating me and making me feel like I wasn't important at all...

Twilight, I was being sarcastic. Stop saying sorry, I don't need your apology! I don't even want it, ok? Look, I know you learnt that 'friendship is the best thing ever' and... Or magic, whatever, I don't care for what friendship is! Just let me finish one sentence, could you?

Good. I don't care for what friendship is. I don't care for friendship _at all_. So I know you learnt about friendship and that you think it's the greatest thing that has ever happened to you, but that doesn't matter to me.

I couldn't care less for you, Twilight.

Oh, stop acting like you care. If you cared, I wouldn't be who I am today.

What do you mean, you don't understand? You can't honestly tell me you've never noticed it. I mean, I'm sure everypony could see it...

You have no idea what I'm talking about?

You honestly never noticed it? Wow, and you grew to be the princess of friendship. They must have really low standarts for princesses. Maybe I should sign up and be one, too.

I'm talking about the fact I always wanted to be like you, of course! Are you seriously that oblivious?

You are. Dear lord, I guess I'm the one with low standarts here.

I always wanted to be like you, Twilight. Do you remember when we were kids and I cast a spell on me hair so that it would resemble yours? I was so happy when it worked! Unfortunately, I couldn't remember which spell it was, so now I can't make it go back to normal. Since you moved away, I started to wear it up, because I hated to stare at my reflection in the mirror and see a clone of the very same pony who crushed me.

Why did I want to be like you? You're kidding, right? I really admired you! You were Celestia's prize pupil. You were better at magic than everypony else. You were academically brighter, too. What wasn't there to look up to? I pretty much worshipped the ground you walked on!

You... You seriously never noticed it? Hum, I always thought you did, but didn't care.

No, that doesn't change anything! I'm still mad at you and...

You understand it?

And you don't want to be my friend anymore? But I thought you...

Oh, you just want me to become friends with our old friends again? You mean you don't mind the fact that I hate you?

Please, don't be like that! I didn't mean hate, I meant, you know... I don't always mean what I say.

Yes, I did mean it when I said you were my idol. Which is the reason why I was so happy when I thought we were friends, and so sad when you didn't show up five years ago! I'm still mad! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again!

You know how much it hurt?

And that's why you don't want to be my friend? What does that mean?

Oh, you don't think I'm able to forgive you and you understand that? Well, I was pretty hurt, but... I'm not that horrible, Twilight. It doesn't mean I can't ever forgive you. Don't approach like that, I'm not hugging you! I just said I can forgive you... Someday. Maybe.

I know you're sorry. Would you stop saying that?

Oh, seeing how your actions affected me was one of the worst feelings you ever had? Well, I... I'm sorry. That wasn't your fault. Not entirely. You know, I never really tried to be friends with anypony other than you.

Thanks, but I don't think they would have wanted somepony like me as a friend.

You think they would?

You all would?

But Twilight was always so much better than me! She even became a princess! How good am I compared to her?

What are you saying, Twilight? Oh, come on, you're just saying that. There's no way you ever looked up to me. I'm just... A regular old unicorn. You were my best friend, and if you didn't bother to show up, I figured that nopony would want me around.

You all would?

And you did want me around, Twilight?

Yeah, that party was really important to me. I was pretty mad you didn't show up. But I guess I didn't remember how important studying was to you. All I thought about was myself and my party.

Don't blame yourself like that. You could have showed up, but I... I overreacted too. It's ok. Can you forgive me for being so selfish? Can you all forgive me for being so selfish?

Maybe I wouldn't mind that hug now, Twilight. I guess I would still be selfish if I didn't forgive you in return.

Partying now? That sound great to me!

What is it, Twilight? Oh, you do know what spell I used to change my hair? And you're able to turn it back to normal? That would be great! Let me just untie it, and...

Oh, would you look at that. I still look a lot like you. Wanna know? I may keep it like that.

Just a little longer.


End file.
